Dot Warner
Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III or Dot Warner for short, is one of the main characters on the TV series Animaniacs. She is the youngest of the Warners as well as the only girl, as she refers "..., and the Warner sister." She wears her ears up using a yellow flower clip and a short pink skirt. She is, in her opinion, the cutest character on the Animaniacs. Personality Dot is the little princess of the Warner trio. She is outgoing, highly intelligent, strong-willed, but she can also be quite rude, bossy, vain, and aggressive. She would talk smack or throw a fit when annoyed. She cares about how she looks and loves being cute and goes to great lengths to maintain that image. In Wakko's Wish, Dot is said to need an operation. While the audience is led to believe that the operation is to treat a life-threatening illness, it is later revealed that the surgical procedure in question was to implant a beauty mark on her cheek. Cuteness is her greatest strength and is sometimes used as her advantage, as revealed in numerous episodes. She despises being called Dottie and threatens to kill or hurt anyone who dares to do it, though she appears to make an exception for her brothers or just doesn't notice when they call her that. Dot can‘t stand when her brothers flirt at other females. Hypocritically, she says "Hello, Nurse!" when she is attracted to any man in her view who she considers handsome. She's in love with Mel Gibson and references this many times. Relationship Her relationship with her brothers is the typical sibling love, they mock and tease one another, but in the long run, their love outweighs their hate. Her brothers seem to trust she can handle situations on her own, but when need be, they do step in and help her with it. An example of this would be the episode Cutie and the Beast (Season 4, episode 2), where they leave her to pester the Beast on her own as she pleases until he throws her and themselves out. In her "I'm cute!" song, her brothers started to be sarcastic about it. When the sarcasm gets too far, Dot began to errupt and verbally lash out at them, about how they've ruined her entire Cute song. Yakko, realizing they've gone too far, makes up for it by cupping her chin and insisting that she's awfully cute when she's angry, making her instantly calm down. In Wakko's Wish, Yakko appears to have made up a fairytale on how she was born simply for her enjoyment, saying she came out of the most beautiful flower in the royal garden. Trivia * A running gag with Dot involves her "pet", a large, constantly-changing monster that she keeps in a small box. In "Spaced Probed" one of her pets marries an alien. * Sometimes she refers to people to as "kid" (eg."give us a kiss, kid!") * In Wakko's Wish, she is revealed to be ticklish as Yakko tickles her. * In the series of "Pinky and The Brain" Dot made a cameo in "The Third Mouse", waving at Pinky and Brain after Pinky said "Poit! One of those Dots is waving at us!", even though the episode was in black and white, her nose is red, just like the 1930's cartoons on Animaniacs. * Like her brothers, she's often seen playing many different instruments. The one she is shown to play most frequently, though, is the violin. * Sherri Stoner invented Dot's full name, patterned after Pippi Longstocking's full name: Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Ephraim's Daughter Longstocking. * She has shown greater than average ability in numerous activities, such as making chocolate bunnies or playing the piano. Just little things Dot does. * In an interview with Tom Ruegger, he states that Dot is nine. * Although Dot argues with her brother Yakko on occasion, her occasional rivally with her other brother Wakko could be a bit more tense at times. Category:Fictional characters Category:Animated princesses Category:Animal princess Category:Princesses by birth